Group 1
Their brief time as silent saviors over, the party has returned to the Whispering Forest to deal with the Scourge infesting it seemingly at the behest of the Queen of Witches. With few known survivors, and most of the elven settlements destroyed, the party finds themselves running out of support - especially with the vampire lord Dalv holding them responsible for the loss of his own closes allies. Fleeing the vampire lord, the party returns to Duran's hometown, seemingly safeguarded by the Lord of the Hunt, in search of other options. Though they find a potential solution to the fey problem - a journey into the Feywild itself, they run into one other small hurdle: Duran's impending arranged marriage. Join Zook Z. Pepperclank, Duran Veneficus, Belrus Gillio, Elgroth, Merinthe Galalani, and Ruus Marekar as they attempt to navigate the intrigue-laden depths of elven ceremony before diving headfirst into the unknown of the Feywild. Cast Living * Jeucoq - Ruus Marekar, Half-Elf Fighter (Battle Master) / Rogue (Arcane Trickster) * Keirsti - Merinthe Galalani, Wood Elf Cleric (Light) * Krogoth - Zook Z. Pepperclank, Forest Gnome Wizard (Illusionist) * Panc - Elgroth, Half-Orc Barbarian (Totem Warrior) * Seafrog - Belrus Gillio, Gold Dragonborn Paladin (Vengeance) * Zurkoslat - Duran Veneficus High Elf Wizard (Diviner) Deceased * Jeucoq - Lastree, Goblin Ranger (Hunter) * Seafrog - Yenkas Two-Steppes, Half-Elf Fighter (Battle Master) Retired/Missing/Absent * Blackraid - Pheorik Bombadil, Wood Elf Monk (no subclass) (Left party while in Whispering Forest; player left game) By The Numbers Please visit the By The Numbers page to view some stats about Group 1 in play. The Story So Far Detailed session summaries can be found on The Story So Far. * Prologue * Act 01: Stop Dragon My Heart Around ** Shot Through the Heart ** If You Go Down to the Woods Today ** Cellar Dweller ** On the Road Again ** One Angry Dwarf and 200 Solemn Faces ** Take Back the City ** Heart of Glass ** Behold the King ** This Flight Tonight ** Welcome to the Jungle * Act 02: The Devils Went Down to Izal ** A Land Down Underdark ** Castles in the Air ** Kalan Calling ** Band on the Run ** Grand Theft Buoyanth Quest Objectives Ongoing * Defeat the Queen of Witches and the Scourge plaguing the Whispering Forest * Solve the Dalv dilemma, including ascertaining the nature of the mysterious agent writing to the party via blue Illusionary Script * Survive Duran's dubious wedding ceremony, complete with creepy stalker diviner bride * Investigate the suspicious nature of Queen Jocelyn's child * Follow-up on the status of the imperiled Captain Mo * Identify what happened to Isabella following her fallout with Dalv On Hold * Investigate the mysterious fire burning well north of Urach (the party is not near Urach or the burning forests, and reports indicate this issue was resolved) * Learn the nature of The True Order and discover their goals (plans to send Belrus were disrupted) * Pursue the agents of Cyric operating in the Twin Dagger Cities (no leads to pursue, and the party has left the city) * Track down the party responsible for Murdoch's disappearance (no leads to pursue, and the party has left the city) * Track down the party that rescued Rurik and the dwarves following the seizure of Moradin (the party is not near Rurik's current location, and the dwarves appear to be safe) * Investigate the outcome of the 'tear'/portal in the sky (appears that fiends poured forth and besieged Moradin, though reports indicates this has been resolved) * Locate and eliminate the succubus Jessa (fled after being defeated in Buoyanth, and the party has left the city) * Address the Madam Ling bounty issue (no leads to pursue, and the party has left the region) * Aid Queen Jocelyn in maintaining a state of order between the Twin Dagger Cities and their vassals to avert a civil war and allow an heir to be born (war is not imminent, and the party has left the region) Completed * Recover the 'heart' of Galadriel and discover who stole it - and why (stolen by Cyric and used as a component in a ritual to release the gods) * Recover a magical jug for Dalv from the depths of Alucard Castle (recovered, but kept by the party due to uncertainty regarding Dalv's motives) * Travel to Moradin to speak with the king/further investigate the Council of Ertol (made it to Moradin and gathered some information) * Prevent agents of the Black Sun from stealing a crystal powering the forge of Moradin (unsuccessful in preventing theft by Cyric's agents; crystal was used as a component in a ritual to release the gods) * Prevent a coup/gnomish uprising led by Nome from successfully wresting control of Moradin from the dwarves (successful in preventing the coup, at least at the time) * Travel to Fallsworn Jungle, locate the ritual site, and prevent the resurrection of the Gods (unable to prevent the ritual from being completed by Cyric, who revealed himself to have been traveling among the party as Eustace for quite some time) * Using underground ley lines revealed to us by Chrysanthemum, travel to the Twin Dagger Cities of Kalan and Klortho to try and locate Murdoch (eventually made it to the cities) * Recover a magical item for a duergar who will help us use the ley lines to escape from the drow city (recovered the item, but the duergar attempted to betray us and was slain by a bulette) * Aid 'D' in disrupting drow invasion plans by modifying the teleportation mechanism, allowing us to escape (seemingly successfully delayed their invasion plans by modifying the ley line network in some fashion and used the modified network to escape to Kalan) * Attempt to locate Murdoch in Buoyanth (discovered that he was absent and a new headmaster had taken his place) * Pursue Merinthe's connections to try and find a reliable, safe information source regarding what has happened in Buoyanthe (found Captain Cox and, subsequently, Falkrunn Lutgehr) * Locate Falkrunn Lutgehr to try and gather information regarding the Council, Murdoch, Cyric, and other goings-on (hanging out in the thieves' guild, same as it ever was) * Commandeer the flying wizard school/castle of Buoyanth (the party has successfully taken control of the school) * Defeat/repel Jessa and save/kill Queen Judy of Kalan (Jessa and Judy - who turned out to be an imposter - fled) * Pass Murdoch's test to take control of Buoyanth (the party, after much trouble, successfully passed the trial) * Discover what happened to (and hopefully rescue) Murdoch (Murdoch has been imprisoned and will serve as a component of the relic to be used to imprison the gods of evil) * Locate Llathriel in the slums of Klortho (the party has located him and enlisted his aid) * Obtain the relic needed to seal the gods from Llathriel (Llathriel was able to craft it, successfully, using the crystal allowing Buoyanth to fly) * Warn Queen Jocelyn and Cass about the appearance of drow agents in their city (Cass was warned, through the information the party received indicated the threat was not pressing) * Obtain a new control mechanism for Buoyanth from Llathriel (completed, and in record time) * Aid Kalan's forces in repelling or destroying the undead menace in the forest north of the Twin Dagger Cities (completed, aided by the Sumrak Riders) * Locate the mechanism by which the gods can be re-sealed, which appears to be in the forest north of the Twin Dagger Cities (found it, in the same spot where Group 3 once fought Floric Powersnoof) * Deal with the mysterious duplicate Murdoch (doppelganger, simulacrum, shady cousin) suddenly showing his face in Buoyanth (he is the not-totally-evil sibling of Floric Powersnoof, Dortmunder Powersnoof) * Liberate the dwarven capital of Moradin from its fiendish occupation, and deal with Nome once and for all (word was received from the dwarves that this was accomplished by another group) Category:Parties